Bella in Wonderland
by standing.in.midnight.sun
Summary: An AU story, based on the assumption that when Alice comes back to Forks in New Moon, Bella realizes she missed her more than Edward. This is Bellice Femslash Alice/Bella , please read and review. Rated Mature for Sexual Content & Violence.
1. Chapter 17: Welcome Home, Alice

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters here within; the story idea is mine, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please read and review, new chapters up when completed. Rated M for later chapters.**

**If you want to read this as intended, start by reading New Moon up to Chapter 16. This AU story starts at the very last line of Chapter 16, curving off to a new tangent… one in which Bella will explore another side of things.**

I blinked into the sudden light, and saw that someone was there, waiting for me…

It was Alice.

I took off running, bounding across the wood paneled floor, and smacking into her at full speed. I'd forgotten how hard she was, it was like running into a tree.

"Alice…" I managed to get out between sobs, my arms wrapping around her. I took a deep breath, her scent filling my nostrils, I sighed, and held her tighter, not wanting to let go.

After a moment like this, I could feel the cold of her skin seep through our clothes, and my heart began to beat faster, butterflies filling up my stomach. My body had only known one person to be that close, and that cold; Edward, and so it reacted as if it was him holding me. I blushed, and let go of her, not really wanting to make this awkward.

"Alice, what're you doing here?" I asked, holding her hands between us. My eyes met hers directly for the first time, and I noticed how dark they were.

I let go of her hands and took a step back. She smiled, and stepped forward.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm fine. You on the other hand, why aren't you dead?" She asked, giving me a look that could nearly pierce right through me. I looked down.

"I take it you saw me fall…?" I asked.

"No, I didn't see you fall." She disagreed, harshness in her voice. "I saw you _jump_."

I sighed.

"Yeah, about that… I was just cliff diving, all the kids do it down at La Push. I just wanted to try it." I lied, hiding the truth. The real reason I'd jumped was to hear Edwards voice, but even talking to a vampire, that seemed a little out there to admit.

She eyed me, trying to read my expression, but after a moment, she just smiled, and pulled me into another hug. I started sobbing again.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted to have some fun." I got out between breaths, holding her tight. She was rubbing my back, and as lame as it sounded, that was the first truly intimate contact I'd had since Edward left. Speaking of which…

"Is- Is _he_ back?" I stammered, still sobbing.

"No… it's just me." Alice stated, and for some reason, that didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would. Thinking back, my reaction when I first saw her had nothing to do with Edward, I missed _her._

"I thought you were dead, Bella, that's why I came. I had a vision of you jumping in the water, and then struggling to get out; and then you disappeared, and I thought-" She started to explain, but I cut her off.

"No, Jacob pulled me out, he saved me." I assured her, and she pulled back, looking at my face.

"Who?" She inquired; her brow furrowing.

"Jake. He's like my best friend now. We've been hanging a lot since… since you guys left." I admitted, looking down. Even with her being back, it was still a little hard to admit they'd ever left.

She leaned in, puzzled, and sniffed my shoulder. Then her eyes went wide and she stepped back.

"Are you sure you weren't with anyone else today? You smell… off." She said, giving me an awkward look. I shook my head.

"No, just Jake." I said, wondering what all that was about. She just shrugged, taking my hands in hers.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, and I felt a shock of ecstasy roll down my spine.

The next thing I knew, I was kissing her.

At first, her lips didn't move, but after a moment, she kissed me back with as much ferocity as I did. And then, she pushed me back.

"Bella, what're you doing?" Alice asked, and I started to cry again, falling to my knees.

"I'm so sorry…" I said between sobs, my hands covering my face. At once she was knelt in front of me, and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, it's okay, I don't blame you. You're obviously in a bad place right now." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." She said, and then my body went horizontal. Alice carried me across to the bed and lay me down, sitting beside me.

"I'm so sor-" I started to say, but she put a finger to my lips.

"Don't worry about it." She said, and I almost smiled. Alice was always the most understanding, I wasn't surprised that she didn't make too big of a deal over the kiss.

Looking up at her, however, I decided she definitely needed to hunt. Putting my hand on her leg, I smiled.

"I appreciate all this Alice, I do, but you're obviously thirsty, and I'd feel a whole lot better if you'd just go eat. That way I don't have to feel like a huge jerk when I get close to you." I said, flashing a small smile. She laughed, her angelic voice making my skin tingle.

"Okay, but I won't be gone long… I promise." She said, getting up from the bed and moving to the window. She took one look back at me and winked, before disappearing into the darkness outside.

Rolling over, I licked my lips, remnants of cherry lip gloss coming off on my tongue. My mouth turned up at the corners, the hint of a smile. The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep was the kiss; the kiss I didn't regret one bit.


	2. Chapter 18: Down the Rabbit Hole

**A/N: As I said before, I don't own Twilight, blah blah, read the author's note at the beginning of the first chapter.**

**Also, please read and review, it will help me with my muse and getting more chapters up!**

I awoke on my back in bed, but didn't open my eyes… afraid that it would all be a dream. Afraid that opening my eyes would only serve to reveal that which I feared; I was still alone, and Alice had never come back… and then I realized that something cold lay across my tummy.

I opened my eyes and looked left, my face only inches from Alice's.

"Good morning, Bella." She chimed, and I smiled, looking into her golden eyes. I rolled sideways, and hugged her.

"I'm so glad that wasn't a dream." I said softly into her ear, and she laughed.

"Me too."

She held me for a moment, and then let me go, and I rolled onto my back again, looking over at her.

"You look like hell, Bella." She said, and I sighed.

"What did you expect, to come back and find me married and peppy?" I asked, a trickle of attitude leaking in my tone.

"Us leaving really didn't do you any good at all did it?" She asked softly. I shook my head. We sat there for a moment, silence taking over. I was sick of silence, and now that she was there, I just wanted to enjoy something with her.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked, a bit interested in what she would have in mind.

"First, I think you should have a shower," she started, holding her nose teasingly, the mood lightening already, "…and then I think we should go to the diner and get you something to eat."

I couldn't argue with that plan. I didn't even remember the last time that I ate, and seeing as how she was sporting a pair of glowing gold eyes I knew she'd got her fill during the night.

Sitting up, I swung my feet off the side of the bed and stood up, moving across the room to my dresser. I pulled out clothes and set them on the bed, motioning for Alice to follow me. We padded down the hall, and I grabbed a towel on the way by the linen closet, before moving into the bathroom. Alice looked puzzled when I closed the door behind us, but I just smiled.

"I want you to tell me about where you've been, and what you've been doing. I don't want to waste time, y'know?" I explained, tapping the counter, hinting at her to sit there so we could talk. She complied, and I started to strip; pulling my shirt over my head and off my hair, and then unclasping my bra. To my surprise, she didn't avert her eyes, and I wasn't about to ask her to after that kiss.

"So, where did you guys go?" I asked, slipping my bra off my shoulders and onto the floor. I turned towards her while I talked, giving her a nice view as I slid my panties off. She seemed to be watching pretty intently, but I didn't draw any attention to it.

"Um, we went up to Alaska to visit the Denali clan first, stayed with Tanya and her family. It was hard, all of us being in one house though. Edward was the first to leave but-" she started, and I interrupted her.

"Edward went out on his own?" I asked, sliding into the shower. I was a little shocked that the family would let him go off like that.

"Yeah, he went to Japan first, I think. Then some other places in Europe. Now he's in South America." She explained. Inside my chest, my heart twisted; _while I was here in pain, he was off gallivanting around the world. What an ass_, I thought. Then she continued.

"…but we stayed a bit longer, before moving on. Next, we went to England. We ended up staying there 'til now, the rainy weather over there is near constant, kind of like here; and you know how important that is." I heard her say as I ran my fingers through my hair, lathering up the soap really good.

She explained more as I showered, taking my time to get all over really well. I hadn't had a shower like this since they'd left, it usually was a chore for me, but this actually felt normal. It wasn't until I was ready to get out that she finished.

"…so, yeah. We've just been staying in that house in Bristol, living like we did here, only without Edward." She finished as I turned the water off, pulling back the curtain. I caught a small look of shock on her face as I did, and could feel my face heat up, the blush hitting me fast.

"Can you pass me my towel?" I asked, as I stood there shivering ever so slightly. She nodded, and passed it to me from the counter, her face regaining its composure even before I was covered. I guess she had thought I'd be more shy, but I just didn't feel that way around her; not _overly_, anyways. Wrapping the towel around me, I stepped out, pulling my hair down around onto my chest on my right side. It lay on the towel as I brushed it, making sure to get out the knots. I had just started when I felt a cold hand wrap around mine, and saw a blurry figure behind me in the foggy mirror.

"Can I do that?" Alice asked from over my right shoulder, and I nodded, surrendering the brush to her. She pulled my hair back behind my head, and started to comb through it, being careful not to hurt me. I smiled, and leaned on the counter, enjoying the feeling.

I'd let Edward try to comb my hair once, but he'd gotten the brush so tangled up I thought I was going to have to cut it out. Thankfully, I didn't, but I never let him try it again. Alice, on the other hand, was good at it, her soft and soothing technique feeling wonderful. It was always a treat when you had someone to brush your hair for you, but this was something else. Her touch sent shivers through my body, not unlike the ones I'd felt last night.

When she was done, she slid up on the other side of the counter while I blow dried it, taking most of the wet look out. Looking at myself in the mirror, I figured that was good enough, and took her by the hand, opening the door and crossing to my room with her in tow.

I slipped out of the towel as soon as I crossed the threshold, turning back towards Alice before letting go of her hand. I bounced across the room and moved to the closet, starting to dress. I could feel her eyes on me the whole time, but I stood facing away now, not wanting to be too blatant about my… flirting? Is that what it was? Anyways, as far as she knew, I just wasn't shy…

Turning around once I'd put on a t-shirt and some skinny jeans, I picked up my sunglasses off the dresser, using them to hold my hair back since they weren't good for much else in Forks.

"All ready." I admitted, slipping on some shoes. I beamed at Alice, and she grabbed my hand.

"Let's go then." She said. I beamed as she dragged me away down the stairs.

We arrived at the diner a few minutes later, Edward's Volvo serving as our transportation. I figured since he was out of the country, he let Alice use it to get around, which was good because I didn't really want to drive. Once inside, I ordered a chicken burger, a salad, and a milkshake. Alice didn't get anything as usual. We sat, and she watched me eat, something that was making me a little self conscious. It was a little odd to eat in front of someone, let alone someone who didn't eat, and as such, every chew must've made my cheeks glow brighter.

Finishing up, I pushed my plate away, and swallowed the last bit of my food. Looking over at Alice, she just smiled and met my gaze. Reaching across the table, I put my hand out, palm up, for her to take. When she did, the coldness of her skin sent a tingle up my arm, and I giggled, a bit nervous.

We talked again, this time about what I'd done since they'd left, which wasn't much. When I was finished my milkshake, a silence overcame us.

It was strange, the way I was feeling now; much better than before she'd come, and even close to as good as I'd felt before all this had went down, and they'd all left. I had thought only Edward would be able to cheer me up this well, and I was wrong.

In my mind, the subject of the kiss rolled over, taunting me slightly. I wanted to talk about it. Actually, that was a lie; I wanted to kiss her _again_.

I was just about to try and steer a conversation towards the kiss, when Alice spoke up.

"So, what do you say to coming back to my house with me, just us two? We could go watch a movie or something, hang out." She suggested, and couldn't help but to smile a little at the idea of being completely alone with her, beyond the prying eyes of anyone.

I nodded. "Sure, that sounds… good." I answered, not wanting to sound _too _enthusiastic. In my head, however, I was doing back flips. This was the chance I needed.

Getting up from the table, Alice paid our bill, and we left, or next destination; the Cullen residence.


	3. Chapter 19: The Cat's Out of the Bag

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. But I do own a computer, and on it, I write fanfics. I own the idea for this story tangent, not the characters or series.**

**Please, read and review. I know this chapter's a tad shorter than the last two, but I promise it's still worth the read.**

When we arrived at the former Cullen home I felt myself relax a little. I hadn't even noticed how tense I was the last few months until Alice got here, and now this. It felt as if I'd been walking around in a defensive tensor, trying to protect myself subconsciously. It was almost contradictory how relaxed I was especially since Alice was driving. As we neared the end of the laneway, Alice pulled to a stop with a sharp turn, the car lurching sideways and sliding in the gravel. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought that a professional stunt driver had just given me a ride, especially with how smooth the car responded. Edward had nothing on her driving.

The next thing I knew, Alice was out of the car and opening my door for me. I struggled to unhook my seat belt, and then slid out of the car with her help, the embarrassment and fright tickling my cheeks from pale to rosy.

"Th-thanks Alice," I stammered, trying not to sound too shaken, and failing miserably. She just smiled, and adjusted her grasp on my hand.

"Come on Bella, let's get inside. I think…" she said, pausing for a moment, "…no, I _k__now _it's going to rain any second," she warned.

But, that was all the warning I needed. Holding her hand tightly, I gave her a nod and we took off towards the door, Alice keeping pace with me. She reached the door a fraction of a second before me, slipping the key she'd fished from her pocket into the lock. It clicked, and she pushed the door open, both of us scrambling inside. The door closed behind us.

"Made it," she said, turning back towards the door. She had barely finished speaking when I heard the first rain drop hit, followed by a second, then a grouping, and finally what sounded like hail. I turned with her and smiled, the glass wall bombarded with thousands of tiny droplets; a moving, translucent piece of art. I stared in awe for a moment, the sheer amount of rain drops bombarding the window leaving me speechless.

Then I felt Alice's hand on my arm.

"Come on! Let's go watch in my room," she said with a smile, pulling me towards the stairs. Alice's room? I didn't need to be told twice. I followed her up the stairs and down the hall.

Reaching her door, we slipped into the room with the only full glass outer wall and roof in the whole house. I gasped.

"Wow." I managed, looking over her amazing room. Not only did she have a view, she had a huge flat screen television, a touch screen computer (fashion designs littering the thirty or more inch screen), and the nicest sofa and dual lounger set I'd seen anywhere but in magazines. I turned to her, and instantly knew my face gave away the awe I was in, as she smiled widely back at me.

"I take it you approve?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Well that's good then, seeing as how you'll be sleeping in here."

I was the one to raise the eyebrow now.

"What do you mean?" I asked, inquisitively, looking at her with a look of confusion on my face. She just smirked.

"Well, I talked it over with Charlie while you were sleeping, and we decided you needed a few days out of your house. You need to get away from the shell of a life you've been living. So, you're going to stay here, alone with me for a week." She explained, her face not betraying any ulterior motives she might have had. My face wasn't so controlled. A smile spread across it like butter on bread, covering as much surface as I could manage, and then I flung myself at her.

"Oh, thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-THANKYOU." I said, my arms pulling her cold body against me. She hugged back softly, laughing angelically over my shoulder at my outburst. I let her go after a moment, and moved towards the couch, jumping on it playfully. I looked to Alice, and patted the space beside me; an invitation. She obliged, and moved to sit next to me, putting her arm around me as I snuggled into her. We lay there, watching the rain in silence, just enjoying being together.

Being this close to her, however, had its disadvantages; I was growing restless with the desire to kiss her again. After a few minutes, I sat up.

"Alice…" I started, trailing off as I played with the hem of my shirt, "…what if I lied to you last night?"

My question seemed to perplex her, and she furrowed her brow at me, as if trying to drag the answer out of my head with her mind. Thankfully, though, I know Edward was the only member of the family with that ability. She bit her lip.

"Lied to me about _what _exactly, Bella?" Alice asked, and the butterflies in my stomach were agitated, fluttering about inside me. I tried to ignore them.

"Um, what if I _wasn't_ sorry… about the kiss?" I asked, my eyes meeting hers. The truth was out, now all I had to worry about was her reaction.


	4. Chapter 20: Truth Be Told

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, would I?**

**This was only a taste of the 'fun to come!**

**Read and Review!**

I bit my lip, waiting for her to freak out, but it never came.

Instead, she just smiled, licking her lip; a smug look on her face.

"I knew it, I knew it was _something_," Alice said, speaking more to herself than to me. I placed my hand on her cheek, and turned her face back towards mine, out gazes meeting again.

"Are you, um, okay with that?" I asked, not really sure how to approach the situation. It wasn't like I had much experience telling someone I was interested in them, the only boy I'd ever dated was her 'brother', and he pretty much did all the work for me. I kicked myself internally, feeling like an idiot.

"Better yet," Alice said, leaning slightly closer to me, out faces mere inches apart, "I want to try it again, for real this time."

I was pretty sure my face burst into flames just then, but I nodded. Her hand slid under my chin, two fingers resting just inside my jaw bone, pulling me towards her. We met in the middle; her cool, smooth lips making my warm, soft ones tingle as we gave in to the need each of us felt. Our lips parted slightly and I felt her tongue push gently into my mouth, involuntarily mine met hers.

The next thing I know, she slid into my lap, straddling me. I yearn for her, my body heating up under her touch. My hands grasped her back, nails digging into her hard skin. Her lips moved away from mine, kissing at my jaw. I tilted my head back, and she transfers her kisses to my neck, moving down past the throbbing vein that calls to her. She grasps my t-shirt, and slowly rips it in half, one continuous movement exposing my bra and skin to her golden eyes. I let out a contented breath, the slightly cool air against my skin causing goose bumps to litter my chest. I bit my lip, and she relieved me of my tattered shirt, sliding it off me and pulling throwing it across the room. I leaned back against the leather of the couch, the cold material making me tingle.

Her finger traces the outline of my cleavage, and I moan softly, closing my eyes. I feel her lips on my left breast, and then the right, leaving soft kisses on exposed flesh. I smile, my hands sliding down her back and grasping her waist, the heat between my legs growing. She sits up straight, and I lean forward slightly, looking up at her with innocent eyes. She smirks, and I inhale sharply.

"Alice, we should take it slow. I mean, we have two weeks alone, and the rest of our lives, and this is… new to me, you know?" I explain. She nods, and puts a finger to my lips.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll take good care of you. We'll keep it above the waist for today, is that good?" She asked, pulling her shirt over her head before I could answer. As her skin came into view, I felt my jaw drop a little, and struggled to pull it back up. After a moment of staring, I nodded, and she reached behind her, a small 'click' audible. The bra went loose, and my hands went to the bottom of it, lifting it slightly. She shrugged her shoulders, and it rolled off her chest into my hands.

I looked at it for a second, and then my eyes flicked up, her perfect breasts calling for my gaze. They were tear drop shaped, her nipples a soft pink colour, and hard. I bit my bottom lip, and slid my hand up her side and across her skin, cupping her right breast a little as my thumb rubbed circles on her nipple. She closed her eyes, her breathing shallow. I took this as a sign, and followed suit with my other hand, her back arching slightly now, pushing her breasts towards my face. I rubbed opposite directions, her soft skin allowing little resistance to my touch. That was no good. I stopped for a moment, licking the pads of my thumbs, and then continued, a moan escaping Alice's lips. I smirked, glad that my favorite technique worked on her as well.

After a minute, I decided one step further wouldn't hurt, and cupped the breast on my right, lifting it slightly. My lips went to it, and I kissed her nipple softly, before taking it into my mouth, sucking softly. I smiled as I did so, noting that her skin tasted as good as it smelled.

All in all, this was a pretty intense moment for me. Someone I love was giving themselves over to me, and they were _perfect._ I sighed, letting the nipple go as I moved to the other breast, taking a less sensual approach. I took those one into my mouth as well, but this time, I bit down, pulling on the sensitive skin. Alice groaned in her angelic voice, saying my name softly. My other hand wandered back to her other nipple, grabbing it and pulling on it as well.

Her hand slid down my back, and sent shivers down my skin. I flinched, and I heard her laugh softly. Her hand reached my bra, and I felt it fall loose on my breasts. My teeth let go of her nipple, and I looked up, shrugging my shoulders. She pushed the straps off my shoulders, and my bra fell into my hands. I discarded it to the floor.

Her hand centered on my chest and pushed me back. I lay against the leather of the couch and she slid down my legs a little with her straddling, making it easier for her to get to _my_ naughty bits.

Wasting no time, I felt her cold lips on my nipple, taking them from soft to hard in almost no time. I sighed contently, and she sucked at it, her tongue rubbing at the nub. My head fell back, and my eyes rolled back into my head; I was enjoying this all too much. Then I felt a shock run through me, her cold hand grasping my free breast, squeezing at it and massaging it gently. In my mind, I was reminded that she had a _lot _more time than me to practice this. I made a note to have her teach me some things while I was living with her, figuring it would benefit us both.

Smiling, I twisted my fingers in her hair, pushing her face into my chest. I was getting so wet, and I was almost ready to tell her to just forget the rules when the doorbell rang. I looked down, and she looked up, letting go of my nipple with her mouth. We sat there for a moment looking at each other, and then she got up, covering her breasts with her one arm.

"What're you doing?" I asked, puzzled.

"Going to get the door silly." She said, trodding across the room. I laughed, and followed, using both my hands to cover my own breasts. We got downstairs, and went to the door. She was about to open it, when I stopped her.

"Wait," I said, giggling. I pressed myself to her back, and reached around, slipping my hand under her arm to cover her, and me, up. I giggled again, and kissed her cheek over her shoulder. Reaching out, she opened the door.

"Uh, hi... is lady of the house in?" the guy at the door asked, looking down at his clipboard.

"That's me." Alice said, trying to hide a smile. Mine, however, was glued to my face.

The guy looked up, and his eyes widened. He stared for a second, and then looked down at the clipboard.

"I have a, um, I have…" he stammered, pausing to scratch his head, "I need you to, uh, sign…" he trailed off, looking away and thrusting the clipboard towards Alice and I. We both snickered, and she signed on the dotted line. The guy looked up at us again, and then passed Alice a package, taking off to his van.

Alice watched him get in before swinging the door closed. I let go of her chest, and we burst out laughing.

"That's gotta be the craziest thing I've done in a _long _time." I managed to get out between laughing, and she grasped my arm pulling me towards her.

"Stick around, kiddo. You haven't seen anything yet." She teased, and pulled me back upstairs.

Back in her room, we lay on her couch, both of us topless. She lay on her back, and I lay on my side, a little lower than her. Reaching over her head, Alice grabbed a small remote and pointed it across the room. The stereo sprung to life, soft music coaxing itself across my ear drum. It was indie rock; soft, but not depressing. It only served as background music as we lay together, entwined. She had her arm around me and I had mine around her, my leg was also wrapped around hers, and my head on her cool, stone chest. I sighed, and whispered softly to her.

"Alice, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." She replied, and I closed my eyes, feeling a little too comfortable.

It was there, that I fell asleep, tired from all the excitement; I didn't wake up until it was dark again.


	5. Chapter 21: The Double Twist

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters here within. I only own the plot tangent present in this fanfic.**

**If I did own the story, I'd be living on an island filled with women and beer.**

**As I'm writing this, obviously, that's not the case.**

**Please Read and Review, it's a good motivator.**

"Mmmm" I mumbled, stirring from my slumber.

I opened my eyes, and the room came into view, the television on now. I blinked, and my eyes focused; I laughed when I saw what was on.

"Awake are we?" Alice asked from under me. I was still lying with her it seemed, but it was much darker in the room now. Not pitch black, but the sun must've started to recede on the horizon.

"Mhmm." I confirmed, smiling as I wrapped my arm tighter around her naked upper-half. I felt her hand toying softly with my side, and melted under her touch. Surprisingly enough, I was cold, but not uncomfortable. It was more of a refreshing feeling, like a cold bath, than shocking. I figured my body must've worked to warm hers up a little too. I looked at the television again, and my smile widened.

"So, Supernatural hmm?" I asked, poking a little fun at her television show choices. "You know those guys hunt vampires and other 'mythical' beings, right?" I teased, and she eyed me.

"Yeah, so? I like it, it's satirical. Especially since half of that stuff doesn't exist. The stuff that does exist, they really mess up though." She said, giving a small laugh. I leaned up, and kissed her jaw-line.

"Oh Alice, you're funny." I mused, and started rubbing my thumb softly back and forth on her skin. She was unbelievable comfortable to lay on, and I was probably taking a little advantage of that, but I didn't care, it was too good of a thing for me to ruin.

But I didn't have to, my stomach did it for me.

"Is the human hungry?" Alice teased, reaching around me to pat my flat stomach. I nodded wearily. Smiling, she kissed the top of my head, and slid out from under me. I groaned.

"Aaalllliicccceeeee." I stretched her name, wanting her to come back. She just laughed.

"You have to eat." She said, sitting down at the computer. After a moment, she turned back to me.

"What do you want on your pizza?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Um, mushrooms, pepperoni and extra cheese." I stated. She nodded and proceeded to dial a number, ordering a medium pizza with those toppings on it. She also asked for a couple bottles of water and for it to be delivered, and then hung up, moving back to the couch with me.

I was lying on my back now, so she just lay down atop me, her head tucked under my chin. She was a bit cooler now, and I flinched at the touch of our bodies, even though I welcomed it. Her laying like that on me was both a turn on, and made me relax. Up until then I'd thought those two things were mutually exclusive.

"You know we're putting shirts on this time, right?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Oh, fine… but no bras." She shot back, moving up on me a little, holding herself so that we were eye to eye. She looked down at me for a moment, and then our lips met.

We were still kissing when the doorbell rang. Scrambling to get our shirts on, and then to get down to the door, I almost fell down the stairs, Alice's quick hands saving me. We both reached the door in one piece (a miracle for me, as usual) and Alice flung it open. The pizza guy handed me the food, and Alice paid. I blushed, and the guy left. Alice shut the door.

"I can pay for my own food, you know." I said, not wanting to seem like I was trying to mooch off her. She laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"I know you can Bella, but I would much rather buy it for you." She replied, leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. We went back up to her room, and I set everything out on the table, cracking a bottle of water. I downed the whole thing in one try. Staring at the bottle, I giggled.

"I guess I was thirsty." I said, setting it down. Alice smiled.

"Just be thankful _I _wasn't thirsty." She teased, and I smirked, opening the pizza box. The scent washed over me, and I smiled, pulling a slice out and taking a bite.

"Mmm." I said between bites, and Alice eyed the food.

"Is that actually any good?" She asked; as if I was eating snails, or something else nasty. I nodded, and took another bite, chewing like a mad man. I was hungry, and I also wanted to get back to cuddling. Alice pretended not to watch me while I gorged on half the pizza, but I could tell she was interested. Or maybe it was just that she was wondering how all this happened, either way, her eyes were on me more than the television.

When I was done I cracked another bottle of water, and guzzled half, before closing the pizza box.

"Human's full." I teased, leaning against the back of the couch, feeling quite nice. Alice smiled, and pulled me towards her. I lay my head on her shoulder and cuddled into her, watching the last bit of the show with her. When it ended, she turned to me, smiling.

"So Bella, can I ask you something?" She asked, looking at me with a slight shyness I'd never seen from her. My lip trembled a bit as I wondered what could've made her feel like that.

"I uh- er… yeah." I stammered, and bit my lip to stop it from shaking.

"What are we? I mean, are we just friends messing around, or...?" She asked, and smiled. I knew she had answered he own question by asking it.

"We're together. A couple, if that's all right with you?" I asked. She beamed, and I reached up kissing her softly, my lips lingering against hers.

I broke the kiss, and she put her hand to my cheek, looking me right in the eyes, my brown orbs locked on her slightly darkened gold ones.

"I mean, I know I was with your bother, and this is complicated, but… have you ever just felt right about something?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I love you, Bella." She said, softly, but confidently. Her voice was calm, and angelic. It sounded like something I'd hear in a dream, something too good to be true.

I blinked, and swallowed, trying to push down the butterflies that had attempted to escape into my throat. "I love you too." I managed, a whisper, but no less confident than her admission.

I moved to kiss her again, my lips just touching hers. It was then that the door swung open.

It was Edward, and by the look on his face, I knew this was going to get ugly.


	6. Chapter 22: The Loss of One

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, the book, the characters, or the time between sunset and dusk.**

**If I did, you can be sure that this would have been the way New Moon went.**

**As it is, I didn't, so I'm sharing it with you on this site.**

**Please read and review, your opinions help my muse and allow me to get new chapters up faster.**

From how we were sitting, I could see the door, but Alice couldn't, so while I froze in my tracks, she began her assault on my lips. After a second she noticed I wasn't reciprocating, and stopped, looking at me. Her gaze followed mine as her head turned, her eyes locking on Edward as well.

As soon as Alice's eyes found him, he took slow, controlled steps towards us. His eyes were locked to mine, and though they were golden, I could see fury boiling inside them. He had yet to say a word, but he didn't need to, his expression came across as a barrage of yelling voices in my head, the same way that they had before when I was pushing my limits, only these voices were angry, screaming things like '_How could you, Bella?' _and '_With Alice? I leave and you turn into some sort of swing-both-ways slut?'_

I cowered, shivering as he approached, my body reacting to the hostility in his eyes the same way it had when James had me cornered in the ballet studio. I wanted to run, but knew that it'd do me no good. As he got to me, however, his expression softened, and he leaned in, kissing my lips, then Alice's cheek. He dropped his bag, and turned around, slipping out the door with superhuman speed. Alice and I just sat there, shocked. After a moment of complete stillness, Alice spoke.

"I can't believe I didn't see him coming, I was so distracted, I….I…." Alice whispered, and slipped from the couch in a blur; a second later, I heard the door downstairs slam. I moved to the window and looked down, Rosalie's gaudy red sports car sitting in the driveway. Obviously, that had been what Edward had driven, and yet he left it behind when he disappeared. I heard Alice yell his name, her loud, yet still elegant voice muffled by the closed window and the distance she'd already put between us. She called out again, but between fading voice and no reply it didn't seem to be getting any response. I slipped out of the room and headed down to join her.

After five minutes outside, I gave up on the fact that he was close enough to hear, and slipped back into the house. A few minutes later, Alice returned, retrieving her phone from upstairs. She called Carlisle, putting it on speakerphone. We explained to him what had happened, and though he didn't seem to mind about the whole Alice and I thing, the part where Edward came in deeply troubled him.

"What did he say, exactly?" Carlisle asked, his voice wavering slightly. I winced, figuring what I was about to say was worse than any words would have been.

"He didn't say anything, he just walked up to Alice and I, kissed us both, dropped his bags and left. He didn't even take Rosalie's car when he left, he must've _run _off." I explained, biting at my tender lip. I may not want to be with Edward any longer, but I still loved him, and I didn't want him to do anything rash.

"I have his current number, I'll call him, see if I can get him to come back..." Carlisle offered. Figuring there was no other way to find him, we told him to do just that. I needed to talk to him, to explain. He obliged, and hung up, promising to call back if he got through. I cuddled into Alice on the living room couch, afraid for Edward, and for myself.

We waited for about an hour, just cuddling. There was almost no sound in the room, save for labored sighs ever now and then. When the phone rang, I had nearly drifted off to sleep again, my head against Alice's chest. I just about jumped off the couch trying to get to the phone. When I picked up, I was expecting Carlisle, but instead, it was Edward.

"Bella, how could you?" His voice rang in my ear, and a tear rolled down my cheek. Alice caught it, and wiped it from my face. I swallowed hard.

"Edward, I didn't mean to, it just happened. It doesn't mean what we had didn't mean something to me, it still does, and I still love you, I'm just not _in love _with you anymore. You left me, and Alice came back. Alice was the one who couldn't stay away, and I wasn't even with her. Now… I am." I replied, my words going from semi-confident to strained and weak.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, and Alice took the phone, moving to the other room. As soon as she was out of sight, I broke down sobbing. I was wrong. His voice was much worse than no words at all; his voice was like a stab in the chest with every word, my heart aching now. I dug my fingers into the skin over my heart, the tears dripping off my jaw, the sobs slipping from my lips. I was curled into a fetal position on the couch, and didn't move again until Alice came back into the room.

"Bella, are you alright?" She asked, rushing to my side. She tried to right me, but even sitting up I was curled into a ball, knees to my chest, arms linked, head buried in my lap. Her cold hand slid around the back of my neck, and though it made me feel a little better, I didn't stop crying. The sobs slowed though. I tried to take a deep breath, but it stuck in my throat. Alice kissed the top of my head and cuddle into me. I started to relax even more. She spoke softly, telling me what went on.

"Edward said he's not coming home tonight. He's quite mad, and equally as sad. However, he's willing to come talk tomorrow morning. So for now, I think you need some sleep. C'mon Bella, we're going upstairs." She said, and I felt cold hands lift me from my position on the couch. I relaxed into her arms, my hands going around her neck as I cried into her shoulder. I barely felt anything as she made her way up the stairs and into her room, though I wasn't really paying attention.

The next thing I knew, she'd put me down, and was laying against me on her wide couch. I cuddle into her and closed my eyes. The last of my tears drained from my eyes, and into her shirt, and then I was asleep. My last thought before life faded into black was _I hope to God that Alice knows I'm with her because I love her._

My sleep was a dreamless one. I awoke hours later to the sound of thunder.


	7. Chapter 23: The Good Preceding the Bad

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, would I?**

**Please read and review, it helps with my incentive and idea flow.**

**(PS; This was formerly two chapters, but I merged them for flow reasons.)**

**Stay tuned, and REVIEW!**

The room lit up as I opened my eyes, and I jumped, Alice pulling me back down even as I was sitting up.

"It's alright, Bella. It's just a storm, it'll pass." She whispered, her soft voice temporarily lulling me into a state of comfort, my head moving back down, and my eyes slipping closed; then it all came back.

My eyes shot open this time at nearly inhuman speed, and I looked to the clock on the mantle. It read six thirty-eight. Again, no reason to panic, it was barely even getting light out. I sighed, and turned back towards Alice, who still had her arm around me. I bit my lip, looking at her on a strange upwards slant. Putting my hands on the couch, I shifted myself, bringing my lips to hers. The kiss was soft, a meaningful, yet chaste display of affection.

Breaking the kiss, I felt weak. Scenarios kept rolling over in my mind; what if Edward never spoke to me again? What if this broke up their family? What if I just wrecked Alice and Edward's relationship with each other? What if...

I think I was in my high teens of possible outcomes when I felt Alice's cold hand on my cheek. Her thumb ran circles on my flesh, the cold contrast bringing a warm red hue to my skin. She laughed softly, and my attention snapped back to her.

"Alice, what do we do?" I asked, hoping that she'd have some kind of insight or opinion being that she was decades old. I figured she'd been with other girls, since... well, it wasn't usually a late revelation to make in life; liking girls. My hope was drowned when she shook her head however, and it brought an even bigger question to the table.

"Alice... am I the first girl you've ever been attracted to?" I asked her, fixing myself so that our eyes met. Alice laughed softly, her melodic voice echoing slightly in the glass room.

"'Yes' to what you're really asking, and 'no' to that question. You really want to know if you're the first girl I ever did anything with, and you are." Alice answered, brushing her hand across my cheek. A shiver ran through me, and I smiled, glad that I had asked, and glad that I was her first true girl experience.

"Okay, that's enough morning chit chat, its shower and food time, the latter you'll have to endure yourself, but the former..." She trailed off, giving me a sly look before beginning to peel her shirt off. I laughed, and moved to my feet, pulling my clothes off as I left the room, her in toe.

It was time for a shower, a bit of clean up and relaxation before Edward arrives, at what I generally assumed would be seven thirty. After all, that was the time he usually came to my house to grab me on school mornings; the only difference now being that he wasn't picking me up, and we were at his house.

Discarding my clothes in a trail, the start being Alice's room, and the end being the shower room, I turned the water on, letting it heat up. Turning to see where Alice was, I came face to face with her. The look on her face said everything, and I didn't even have to look down to see that she was naked.

Taking her hand, and opening the shower door, I backed inside, dragging her with me. After all, we still had a little time for fun before the whole world came tumbling down.

I gasped as the hot water hit my back, and then giggled, pulling her under it as well. I could just imagine how it felt to be that warm; after all, when you're running cold everything above that seems hot. Watching her for a moment, I planned my next move, a sly smile slowly working across my face.

"You do me, and I'll do you?" I asked, holding up some moisturizing body wash. I shook it a little, teasingly, and did my best to plaster an innocent look on my face. Alice bit her lip and nodded, pretending to be 'shy but adventurous'. I loved it.

Passing her the body wash, I turned my back to her, the water falling on my breasts. I heard her open the container, and then her hands slipped over my back, shoulders to bum. I purred, and Alice grasped my bum cheeks.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned, looking over my shoulder. When my eyes found her she was on her knees, and looking into my eyes, she slid two fingers into me from behind.

Gasping, I bent over, pushing myself down on her fingers.

Alice, anticipating this, moved her fingers in swirls, rubbing all over inside me. Her thumb ran over my clit, and she kissed my bum. I moaned from the pleasure, and the pain. She slipped her fingers in and out of me slowly, kissing, and licking at my skin.

I started to pull at my nipples, making them hard and tender under my finger tips. When Alice buried her fingers in me, I twisted my nipples, little shocks of pain rippling through me.

After that, I just kind of melted, and the next thing I knew, she was dragging me sopping wet (in more ways than one) to bed. I didn't protest, and that only made her more eager. Swinging me onto the bed, she jumped on me, roaring like a tiger.

I laughed, and pushed myself up, taking the animalistic noise and turning it into an animalistic bite. My teeth dug into her neck, and I pulled. If she were human, I might have even pierced her skin; but as luck has it, that wasn't the case.

Her hands found my breasts, and began to molest them, pulling at my nipples and squeezing the rest. It felt amazing, and I think I was giving her that hint through my moans. Did I not mention I was moaning? Well, I was. Loudly.

But half way between her molesting my breasts, and her moving a little lower, the doorbell rang. It seemed Edward was at least giving us warning this time, which was good considering her shocked face looking at me from between my legs.

Alice was up in a flash, and she slipped into some clothes, disappearing into the bathroom a moment later. When she came out, her hair was fixed, and she smiled as she moved towards me.

"It'll be okay..." Alice said, and dropped a kiss on my cheek, before slipping downstairs.

I lay on the bed for a moment, and collected my thoughts. Then I put on some jeans and a shirt, and went down to face the music.


	8. Chapter 24: The Bad Feeling

**A/N: I don't own Twilight… but if I did, it would be exactly like this ;)**

**Please read and review, it helps with my incentive and idea flow.**

**Huge modification to this chapter as of Sept 2012, sorry about the changes!**

When I reached the landing, I seriously reconsidered facing him with Alice. The look on his face, the unsettling colour of his eyes; it all made me want to crawl back up into the bedroom and hide in the corner, cowering away from all things menacing.

Instead, I took a seat next to Alice on the loveseat, and thoroughly avoided locking eyes with Edward. I knew even then something was terribly awry, and my heart twisted a bit in my chest; but I held onto my trust in Alice.

I took a deep breath; in, then out. That's when she broke the silence.

"Edward, Bella and I are in love." Alice started, pausing only due to a rather loud inhale on Edward's part.

"…we had planned to tell you personally, though unfortunately, that went down the drain yesterday." She explained, though her voice seemed to be wavering.

I gulped, and kept my head down. At this point, the only thing in my thoughts was worry; if Alice was getting nervous, we were definitely in big trouble.

"I know it's hard to hear..." she started to add, and trailed off; her angelic voice fading into oblivion. The tension in the room had become so thick that I was almost finding it difficult to pull in oxygen. I could feel the buzz of electricity filling up the room, its ominous presence alerting me to imminent danger. At that point, I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Edward, whose face was in an expression of pain I could not begin to understand. I immediately regretted looking, but couldn't pull my eyes away.

could only see how hard his features looked; the stone-carved look that vampires have only enforcing the raw anger. His eyes narrowed, and his forehead creased. I saw his jaw clench, and a small crack even appeared on his jaw-line; the sharp snap of bone making me cringe away in fright.

When I looked up again, Edward was on his feet, his skin once again flawless. His look however, had not faltered - even as he started towards my Alice.

My body reacted quicker than my mind.

In the split second it took the two predators to ready themselves, I had moved from the loveseat, and was standing between them. My eyes were closed, my hands extended to each of their chests, and I braced for what I assumed would be certain death.

…but it never came.

Alice slipped around me like a gymnast, her hand contacting with Edward's smooth face. He lifted into the air, smashing into the door-frame and splintering it into a million pieces, the glass windows beside him cracking.

Before Edward had even hit the ground, Alice had me, and was shoving me out the back door. Her only word was all that needed to be said, and as she whispered it softly in my ear, all the blood in my body ran cold.

"Run."

And I did, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to get very far.

My feet swept over the ground like a pro, my running having improved since past fleeing situations. I'd learned that my only way to survive against the threat of the supernatural was to get away, and with their speed, I needed to be able to take full advantage of whatever head-start I could get.

I was halfway to the tree line that effectively marked the start of the forest when I heard the first of many crashes from behind me. Everything in my mind told me to run, but everything in my heart told me to go back for Alice.

I was so torn, that I began to slow to a stop, but something in front of me moved… and out of the corner of my eye, I thought I caught a glimpse of two large animals darting by. My heart sped up in my chest, and somehow I managed to squeak out a few words as the second pair of large wolves approached.

"Save Alice… Edward's gone mad."

And then the pack took off towards the house, and I collapsed to my knees, knowing I'd doomed Edward to death; and hoping that Alice survived.

I don't know how long I waited, or how long the fight went on, but after what seemed to be an eternity of my heart pounding in my ears I heard someone yell 'Stop', and the noise subsided. From within the house, Jake emerged in his human form, running towards me. Since he was bipedal, however; a previously unseen survivor beat him to it.

Alice swept me up unto her arms, her gentle touch helping to calm me down immediately. It was over…

… or so I thought - neither Alice, nor the two present members of the wolf pack seemed to share my relief.

The next thing I knew Alice and I were in the Volvo, driving.

My heart hadn't come down from the shock, and we were already half way to Seattle; though that didn't mean a lot of time had passed. Alice and her lead foot were keeping the car well above a hundred miles-per-hour, which translates into us exiting Port Angeles in _under_ thirty minutes.

I could hardly believe it.

Thirty minutes ago, I waited for the pack to kill Edward, and now we were running from him. Jake and Sam had stayed behind in case he returned, but I didn't want to just sit there. How had he gotten the upper hand on a future-seeing vampire and a couple of wolves? It just didn't make sense. Pondering this was what led to the plan.

"Alice, have you got a phone?" I asked, a smirk teasing her lips even as the words slipped from mine. Reaching across me in the passenger's seat, she punched in the four digit code to the glove box, and it popped open, an array of items falling into my view. She placed her hand on my thigh and squeezed, throwing me a wink. Having just laid out the first steps of my clever idea in detail to her, I took that as a sign she was in.

"Thanks, love." I offered, and proceeded to shove all but the ugliest phone I could find back into the deceivingly large compartment. I figured since it was going to have a limited use, we might as well get rid of the 'Hello Kitty' shaped one first; after all, it could be an unwanted attention grabber if I happened to pull it out in a crowd right? Justifying my choice for no reason at all other than my own self gratification, I flicked on the vanity light, and got to work.

Opening the package, I plugged it into the car's universal chargerthe phone turning on and prompting for a calling code. I entered the one from the inside of the box and the operator told me I had a few hundred minutes, and started to blab about extra calling plans. I'd seen enough movies to know that the phone was going out the window when I was done anyways, so I declined, and hung up.

First call on the '_oh crap, I'm in trouble_' list was Carlisle, but both his house and cell numbers were busy. I hung up, and dialed Charlie instead, hoping to at least secure some sort of alibi in case he couldn't find me, but there was no answer there either. I waited five minutes and tried again, thanking God when Carlisle answered, his calming voice making me feel better almost immediately.

We talked about the fact we couldn't tell him our plan, but I assured him we did have one, and were on our way to getting it in place. First we needed to lay low while we figured things out, so we told him we'd call back when we felt we were safe and the pieces were in place, but not to expect that for a few days. We told him we'd call him within a week, and hung up.

Then I called the Forks Police department and left a message for Charlie, figuring he'd get that before too long, and that would allow us to have more parts of the plan in place before anyone else got pulled in. The one thing I never forgot was that there was something really wrong with this situation, and that's why we'd held so much back… even from Carlisle.

A heavy sigh and a quick check of the numbers, and the phone exited through the right window; the only evidence of its connection being obliterated as it caught the Volvo's rear tire, slipping under the chassis and smashing into a 3D puzzle that makes Humpty Dumpty look like a preschool 9-piece.

This was a complex plan, and the next thing on the check list was acquiring a new method of transport. This car just wasn't going to do it, and we needed something with more speed.

I was thinking maybe something in _yellow_.


	9. Chapter 25: The Evidence

**A/N: I don't own Twilight…**

**If I did, my name would be Stephanie Meyer, and that's a bad name for a guy. ;)**

**Please read and review, it gives me reason to keep writing.**

About twenty miles outside of Seattle, we stopped at a darkened gas station.

Alice pulled around the side where the pump was, and turned the engine off. Phase one of our plan was well underway, and yet we were still technically 'on the grid'; we had one big target left on us, and that was Edward's car.

We'd long since decided to ditch it, but were unsure of how to do so thoroughly enough to make it vanish. Luckily, one of the phones I'd seen in the glove box was internet ready, so a little browsing of the web had found us this place. I'd been unsure about it at first, but a quick call to one of Alice's contacts, and we were certain this was the best place for the job.

I emptied the trunk of its hidden cash reserve (all the Cullen cars had them for emergencies), and the glove box of all its contents. Meanwhile, Alice disappeared inside the main structure to ready the final piece of the puzzle. I finished my sweep of the vehicle, and packed our supplies into a knapsack our predator had left in the back seat.

A few moments later, Alice flitted back to my side. I smiled as she handed me the smallest object, but that smile turned to laughter as she went to business and stripped the car of identifying marks, smashing it up with the other found object; a crow bar. Leaving the internet phone on the seat, we realized there was only one thing to do before we left.

Sam's garage was located 22 miles outside of Seattle, and had just recently been shut down for putting water in their gasoline; a practice that was both illegal, and coincidentally, left them with a tank half full of worthless product. What was good about this gas station, however, was that since the legal proceedings were ongoing, the 'tainted gas' was left in the onsite tank.

Forty-five minutes after leaving the gas station, we were sitting side-by-side on the bed of suite 403 at the Waterfront Marriot, watching the news. We were both smiling as the channel went live to a breaking news correspondent, who reaffirmed our accomplishment.

The gas station had exploded, and incinerated everything on the property even before the fire department got there. The blaze was apparently working its way into four alarm territory, but nobody was reported hurt or dead.

I reached for the flicker, and turned the television off. My eyes found Alice's and I kissed her softly, before leaning into her, and putting my head on her shoulder.

"Can I at least have a shower before we leave? I'm all grungy and I need some clean clothes…" I asked, and Alice laughed.

"Of course you can. I'll go down the street and grab you some clothes, and be back to join you in five minutes." Alice replied, her voice changing from soft, to suggestive, and her tone following suit.

I didn't need to be told twice.

Kissing her on the cheek, I got up, and headed for the bathroom.

"You've got five minutes, and then I'm starting without you."

Turning, I winked at the goddess on the bed, and dropped my bra on the floor. I would've done more, but before I had the chance, I heard the main door close.

Alice was in a rush it seemed, but I definitely had enough time to set up. After all, the look on her face when she entered the bathroom would be priceless.

After removing the rest of my clothes, I looked around. The bathroom was large, and held a Jacuzzi bath tub, a standing shower, dual sinks and a large one-piece mirror. After turning on the water to fill the tub, I wandered over in front of the mirror. I wasn't the kind of girl that was vain; however I did like to make sure I looked good, even more-so now that I was dating someone so beautiful.

It must've been the combination of thinking of Alice, and looking at myself completely naked that took over me. The next thing I knew, my left hand was massaging my breasts, pulling at my nipple slightly, and my right hand had found its way into the crevice between my legs, and two of my fingers were rubbing my most sensitive areas. A third finger pushed inside, probing my wetness, and I gasped, my knees starting to shake.

Behind me the door opened, but I merely moaned her name softly while continuing the assault on my body.

"Alice...ungh, Alliiiiiiiccee..." I whimpered, and it seemed like she caught on.

In a blur of colour, she was behind me; her clothes falling around us both like large snowflakes, a product of her ripping them off with such wanton need. Her hands layered over mine, and the coldness of her skin sent goosebumps up my back. She was in control now, and I was on my way to nirvana.


	10. Chapter 26: The Tile Floor

A/N: I don't own Twilight, nor the characters contained within that series. This is simply a fanfic, and in no way means to infringe on any intellectual properties.

That said, I have returned, and here is your next chapter.

Read and review, please and thanks! :)

I lay panting on the tile floor; a cold, very satisfied Alice curled up against me, kissing my neck with soft, brief little kisses. We were a mess, having relinquished ourselves to carnal needs a few times in the past hour. Once on the counter, once on the side of the tub, and now on the floor… I was exhausted, sweaty, and covered in Alice's wetness.

We lay like that for a few minutes cuddling on the floor before the cold started to seep in again. Between the cold, heat-dissipating tile, and Alice's lower body temperature I was starting to get goose bumps for another reason.

Taking Alice by the hand, I sat up, and she followed. Getting to our feet, I led her into the stand up, and turned on the water. A warm mist descended on us from the expensive shower head the hotel had installed. _Thank God for small luxuries, _I thought, and pulled a bottle of moisturizing body lotion from the shelf inside the shower. Opening it, I poured some into my hand, and replaced the bottle.

Rubbing my hands together to gain a bit of lather, I put them on Alice's back, rubbing it all over her. She giggled as I touched her bum, and made a 'yip' of sorts when my cleaning got a little too heated between her legs. When my hands got to her perky little breasts however, she just leaned back into me, craning her neck to kiss my cheek.

"I love you Bella, and I don't care what we have to deal with; as long as I get you for the moments like this." Alice breathed into my ear.

I smiled, and turned her around to face me, pulling her to me once again. My arms wrapped around her, and she put her head on my shoulder as we embraced. I sighed softly, taking it all in. There was nothing more perfect than this moment.

But everyone knows, moments like this can shatter into a million pieces.

I don't know whether I heard it first, or felt it; it was all too fast. One moment, I was embracing Alice, and the next… I was pummeled through the tiled wall by what _felt_ like a bus. I separated from my other half, my body and the object of inertia smashing through the glass panel of the shower door and falling into the glass, sliding across the wet floor. My head hit the bathtub surround, and I heard the tile (or my skull) crack, before blacking out.

A crashing sound followed by a large thud snapped me back to consciousness. I lay on my right side, cheek to the floor and facing the open doorway. My head throbbed and I winced. I put my hand to the source of the pain and felt a bump. Touching it gently, I then brought my hand in front of my face. _No blood, good, _I thought.

Through the opening (which looked like someone had tried to push something too wide through with a forklift), I could see Alice standing over Edward; his body pinned to the floor, two black rods sticking out of his chest at movement-restrictive angles. Her foot was on his face, and he was turned towards me. I could see him _hissing,_ his mouth foaming with what I assumed to be venom.

Flash.

Alice is gone, a blur coming from the right of the door frame catching her and pulling her from my view. I moved my hands, finding a spot without glass before using them to push myself up.

_Ouch._

A pain shot through my side and I slipped, falling back to flat out on the floor. I put my hand to my skin… and felt the jagged piece of glass sticking out of me.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and another crashing noise followed by repeated banging came from the other room. I clenched my teeth, grabbed the glass, and pulled. A three-inch shard of glass slid out from my body towards the floor.

_Ting._

I dropped the glass, and almost blacked out again. My vision tunneled, and electric spots appeared in the descending blackness. I took a deep breath, and put my hand over the hole, closing my eyes to avoid knowing how close I was to passing out. The electric dots continued on the back of my eyelid, and I tried to control my breathing. _Slow and steady,_ I told myself, and lay there for a moment trying to compose myself.

_Smash._

Something in the other room shattered, and my eyes shot open again. My vision was back, and the spots had all but gone. Using my free hand, I brushed the glass away from me, creating a spot without glass or debris right beside me. I rolled, and sat up, pushing myself to my feet with caution. I grabbed the side of the tub, and tried to steady myself. Glass crunched on my left and I turned to look.

_Wham._

Something hit the door frame in front of me, buckling the right side of the opening and smashing tile and wood like a sledgehammer. The hard object hit the floor with a crack, landing on its own debris. It moved, and my eyes focused, meeting another set. A red set. A set that belonged to snarling, bloodthirsty-looking _Jasper_.


End file.
